Half Moon
by Shinori-the-bunni
Summary: Aoshi and Kenshin hate each other with a passion. And now kenshin is assigned to kidnap...Kaoru! What will happen? Find out! KK CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. First Moon

Half Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni kenshin and probably never will. I'm just writing for the fun of it and all.and I am not one of the charries -.-;  
  
Author's note: Well this is kinda my first fanfic, and I'm not all too great at it. But hey, we all start somewhere..  
  
Chapter 1: The first moon As night drew nearer and nearer, the city of Kyoto quieted down. The busy street normally filled with the many passerby's was nearly empty, and except for a few bars, most of the city's buildings were shut down for the night. One by one the streetlights turned on, lighting up the sidewalks of Kyoto.  
  
One particular streetlight illuminated the face of a young man, in his late twenty's. His cold blue eyes were set under the red hair that perfectly framed his smooth face. His eyes showed barely any emotion, and they were thinned.  
  
It's going to be a damn long night. He thought to himself.  
  
His eyes kept track of the scene around him. It was going to get crowded much later tonight, as there was a new traveling show that used the moon as cover for their tricks. He suppressed a chuckle, his eyes still under the illumination of the street lamp.  
  
As he continued his stroll, he was revealed to a fuller extent. His thin mouth reached near to the end of his tiny chin, continuing on to a rather tall body, with muscles that reached through his kimono. The blue kimono was set against his body in a rather loose way. His ankles were bandaged because on his last job, his opponent proved himself as somewhat worthy, and wrapped his ankles in chain before breaking them. He reacted by cutting the chains, and slitting his throat.  
  
He shook his head to himself, and he stared at the ground for a few seconds, slowing his pace as he always does. His red hair came to a complete stop, as he stopped walking on hearing his name.  
  
"Battousai! Battousai!" A rather young boy, of merely 15 or 16 was running at him. He knew the boy.but wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. He shrugged and turned away and began a slow yet steady pace. The young boy caught up and took a steadying breath before starting to talk.  
  
"Battousai, you have a new job. Tonight, midnight. "  
  
"Alright.where is it?" "Aoshi Sh-"  
  
Before he could finish Battousai thinned his eyes once more, and his thin, cold blue eyes nearly faded into his deep red hair. He shook his head and his red hair, which was tied up into a high ponytail at the back, swayed.  
  
"Aoshi. He is not someone I wish to fight..."  
  
"Would you let me finish Battousai?" He muttered in an annoyed tone.  
  
Ignoring the tone of voice Soujiro had used, he nodded. "I was going to say Aoshi's second-hand man."  
  
"Oh. Him. Right."  
  
Battousai turned on foot, and began to walk away deciding on whether or not to take this rather difficult job. He stretched his arms out, and he winced. He was still sore from the last couple of battles.  
  
I guess I'll do it.I do kinda need the money.  
  
He shrugs to himself and stretches out some more, before crossing his arms over his chest, in utter silence. This couldn't get much worse. He wasn't even in the mood for a fight.let alone Aoshi's second-hand man! But he really did need the money.  
  
He sighs a bit and looks up at the sky. A crescent moon. He shrugs to himself, and turns on foot, and begins a fast pace back to his home. As he slid the door open, he noticed something odd about his home. There was someone else here, he could feel the ki. He reached down a hand to grab his blade.but it was gone. Confused, he reached to get his sakabatou. All he found was the sheath, and looked up utterly confused.  
  
He's fast. Real fast.  
  
He looked up alerted, and picked out his sheath, holding it before him, in some defense, knowing that a sheath against a blade does no good. As he begins thinking up a plan, he looks up and sees a rather tall figure standing before him. Tall and thin. Just the build for an agile warrior. The warrior looked up and shined his sakabatou and katana before him. And as the clouds parted from the moon for but a moment, he saw the warrior's face revealed.  
  
A WOMAN?!  
  
He stood there shocked, and barely able to move. A woman stole his weaponry before he had time to think? He shook his head, and prepared. But his stance was faltered as she stood up and began talking, with a rather deep voice for a woman.  
  
"Ahh. Kenshin Himura. The Battousai."  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?"  
  
"The dead do not need to know my name."  
  
And she launched herself at him, at an astonishingly high speeded. She rammed Battousai back a bit, but he barely even flinched, and he moved his left leg back a bit as he got hit in the shoulder, letting her fly back as she hits his shoulder. She slams into the cement wall behind them, and gets weakly to her knees.  
  
"Lucky break," she groaned.  
  
"Yes, you did have one." Battousai muttered.  
  
Well it seems that she may be fast, but her strength is almost next to nothing.and she can't stop her speed. Not able to. I can use that to my advantage.  
  
He got back into his stance, and readied himself, putting his sheath in his left hand, balling his right hand into a fist. He moves that back, and steps his left foot forward, his right hand along with his right foot back. His sheath remains in front of him.  
  
"Care to try again?" He whispers and then smirks.  
  
She growled some, and lunged herself once more at the Battousai, and he was ready this time. He stepped forward, surprising her, and he dropped his sheath, as she neared. Her attention was diverted, and she looked down at the sheath, and by the time she looked back up, she had no time to register the fist that was sent her way. As he connected with her nose, blood dripped freely, and her body fell back, but she could not stop herself, since she was moving too fast. She hit the wall with much pressure, and the wall cracked. She was unconscious. He noticed she did the same move over and over again.  
  
She steps with her right foot first, which digs into the ground giving her a lot more speed. Impressive.  
  
As Battousai walked beside her, he knelt down beside her, to feel her pulse. But as his hand reached to her neck, her body was suddenly wrapped in a cloak, and was sent straight up. Her white eyes stared into his cold blue eyes. As her body snapped up, her arms flailed above her, as if controlled like a puppet. Her legs snapped together, and she towered over Battousai, who had retrieved both his blade, and held his katana before him.  
  
She spoke in a voice much unlike her own, as if being possessed. "Aoshi awaits your death at midnight!"  
  
She lunged right at him, in her last and futile attack. Battousai had figured she would try to move to a side that he would. But he had her tricked; he had fooled her into keeping her left leg forward this time because he switched the positions with her. She was backwards. She stumbled and fell hard onto the ground, her jaw breaking against the cold hard ground. He heard a cold laugh, and he turned behind him, sweat jumping off his body. He saw no one.  
  
He sheathed his blade, and walked up to her body, and bent down beside her. He felt her pulse. She was still alive.time to fix that up.  
  
"You caused me enough trouble, now die!" And he yelled this into the air, as his eyes flecked amber.  
  
He jumped at her some, and un-sheathed his blade in such a speed, that he hadn't even had time to mutter the words ' Battou Juttsu! '. Her neck was caught in the attack, and was ripped to shreds. She twitched once, twice, trice, and she died just as the clock struck 11. He sighs a bit, and sheathes his blade once more, noticing his kimono was blood-streaked. Ugh. He walked to the washbasin and took out a washcloth, washing his kimono a bit. He only had a few others, and they were bloodstained. He nods a bit to himself too, as he hurries out of the building.  
  
He was walking along the streets of Kyoto, walking past a particular bar labeled "Flesh". He turned his head, and stopped for a moment, pondering to himself of his decisions. He nodded some to himself, noticing the clock striking 11:18. He had plenty of time.  
  
I'll just get a drink, check out the place, and be at Aoshi's second-hand man in no time. I hope he poses no threat.  
  
He walked in to the bar, and as the bells overhead jingled, he noticed a silence that rung more heavily than the previous chatting. He stood at the doorway, watching the men at the bar carefully.  
  
The Shinsen Gumi. Crap.  
  
He reached for his blade, and kept his sheath in his left hand, his right hand hovering over the hilt of the blade, and letting his fingers slide over the hilt. He grasped the hilt firmly in his right hand, and looked about the room. Most of the men had retreated to the back of the room, in one big gang. However, a few choice men stood up and made their way towards the front. One particular man walked up to Battousai, and began talking.  
  
"We, the Shinsen Gumi, challenge you Battousai to a battle."  
  
Battousai chuckled for a moment, and shook his head, reaching out to leave the bar.  
  
"You don't seem to understand Battousai. Ever wonder why this bar is called flesh.and how only the Shinsen Gumi come here?"  
  
Battousai made no movement at all, no change of emotion, but inside he was a bit perplexed.  
  
Goddamn just shuttup already and attack me!  
  
"It is because anyone outside the Shinsen Gumi who enter this bar.will have no flesh left."  
  
"Basically, you kill anyone outside of the Shinsen Gumi because your scared they might come back and slit your pathetic throats open someday?" the Battousai muttered at them, but loud enough so they all heard it.  
  
Growls, from each and every one of the members. He yawned a bit and turned to go, when one man with a cigarette in his mouth launched himself at Battousai. As he turned around to hit him, his eyes jammed open on seeing whom it was. He stepped back, and crouched down to the ground, not wanting to hurt him. The man shook his head and re-took his pose his katana held before him in his right hand. But his left hand was dominant. He smirked.  
  
"Come now Battousai, we do have a score to settle, do we not?"  
  
"Saitoh Hajime. Well well well. Look SAITOH. I don't have any time for you. So get away and let me leave..."  
  
Battousai turned away to leave, but Saitoh stopped him.  
  
"You will be hunted down. And you will die," Saitoh whispered before letting him go. "Oh what joy, FUN FOR ME!" Battousai yelled angrily before slamming the door shut. It was a few minutes before the normal talking resumed in the bar. Only Saitoh with his paper-thin amber eyes remained quiet for the remainder of the night.  
  
Damnit.I shouldn't have taken this job.  
  
He continued walking until he reached the great tower. 11:48. He'd wasted more than enough time at that bar. He turned around and headed to Aoshi's place, thinning his cold blue eyes, as he holds his blades sheath tightly with his left hand. He rushed by a couple of people on the side of the street. He shook his head and reached Aoshi's house. He turned around to see the clock. 11:54. He nodded some and took out his katana. He kicked down the door, and entered the dark home remembering what the lady before had said.  
  
[ "Aoshi awaits your death at midnight!" ]  
  
What did she mean by that? Hm. I know he can't be waiting for me.  
  
He looked around the house. It wasn't all too quiet. He could hear the chitchat from above. He walked to the grandfather clock as a policeman peeped in to see what was the sound coming from. Aoshi walked downstairs. Perfect.  
  
"Officer, was that you?"  
  
"No you had left your door open.its dangerous these days, I hear the Battousai is out again after he recovered from his broke ankles..."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Aoshi closed the door, and turned around. Storming down the stairs were two women, fighting.  
  
"Aoshi's mine! I love him more!"  
  
"Misao shuttup I love him more than you ever will!"  
  
It seemed Aoshi was used to this. He jumped on top of the couch and closed his eyes, and both women fell silent on hearing this. One woman jumped forward, and sat down next to Aoshi's face.  
  
"Misao?"  
  
"Yes Aoshi?"  
  
"Can you get me some ice. I'm not feeling to good."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The girl left the room, her long hair swaying behind her. In one giant braid. He looked around and saw the other girl. His heart stopped. 


	2. Revealed

Half Moon  
  
Chapter two: Revealed  
  
Authors note: Well people seemed to somewhat like it, so I guess I can continue? Alright ^-^ well I have been asked who he saw...so...ill start off...and away we go!  
  
Battousai's eyes looked over at the woman, who stood half hovering over Aoshi, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He almost dropped his blade, but caught it just before the sword hit the ground. All that was heard was a soft clang as the tip of the katana hit the floor lightly. He saw Aoshi perk his head up.  
  
He took a deep breath, and watched the woman some more. He felt a pang of jealousy strike within the deeper lengths of his heart. But he shook it off, and clenched his jaw, watching her some more. She had leaned down to kiss Aoshi.  
  
"KAORU!!" The name was heard as Misao had returned, a tray of ice, and a wet cloth on the tray in her hands. She almost dropped the tray, but put it down on top of the table first.  
  
"Yes Misao?"  
  
"Lay off of Aoshi Kaoru!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"He doesn't love you like he loves me!"  
  
"He loves me more than anything, don't you Aoshi?"  
  
Silence...Then  
  
"Will both of you shut up? I'm sick and tired of this, just gimme the ice, and go away."  
  
Both of the women looked taken aback on being told to go away.  
  
"Except you Misao."  
  
Kaoru's jaw dropped down to the ground, on hearing Aoshi asking for Misao to stay, but asking, wait, rather, forcing Kaoru to go. She growled deeply, and scoffed turning to leave.  
  
Battousai all this while, stood there watching the girl carefully. He studied her ravenous black hair, a light blue bow fastened there. Her kimono was full of life, flowers decorating the light green, yellow tinted clothing. She had her arms crossed.  
  
He decided it was now or never. He turned around and saw a clock. He noticed the time, and almost fell over from shock. 12:27?!  
  
He quickly drew his blade, and rushed in. Aoshi looked up quickly, and back flipped off of the sofa he had been sitting on just as Battousai's sword connected with the tip of Aoshi's shirt. Aoshi stood back, thinking he was perfectly fine. Battousai smirked, and sheathed his katana. Suddenly, a large cut appeared on his gut, a rather shallow yet bloody gash indeed. Aoshi growled, and took out one kodachi from his blade, letting the other remain among his belt. He growled some, but before he knew it, Misao was tugging at his shirt lightly, her eyes watery.  
  
"Aoshi, hun, please...don't do it...he might kill you..."  
  
"Get out of the way Misao, I know you're my second-hand fighter and all but come on hun!"  
  
Battousai's eyes widened on hearing this. He looked over at Misao, and was tempted to lunge at her, but he looked up, and saw Kaoru's frightened, yet hurt face. She really did love Aoshi. He sighed a bit, and looked up at Kaoru once more, before turning to leave.  
  
"Battousai, you better not walk out that door. I assure you, today is the day you die!"  
  
"Aoshi-san? Who's that man?"  
  
"Kaoru..." She sighed sadly at not being called hun, "he is the infamous manslayer..."  
  
Kaoru leaned forward, and pulled Misao back, and she took them, both frightened to the stairs. She began whispering over to Misao, lightly, not loud enough for Battousai to hear, but not Aoshi, since they were closer to Battousai.  
  
"What do you think of him?"  
  
"He's a manslayer...he kills for money and pleasure..."  
  
"I know! How mean!"  
  
"Come on Kaoru, we should get out of here..."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kaoru threw Battousai a glare, and an annoyed look that plainly said ' I hate you, get away from this place. ' Battousai smirked a bit, and almost didn't notice Aoshi's blade, until, he did a front flip, his katana catching the kodachi. As he landed on the half torn up sofa, his leg twisted around, as he turned around while ducking. A bit of a spark emitted from the clash of the blade, and battousai, dropping his blade to the surprise of Aoshi, lunged forward, his right wrist coming up into an uppercut, slamming into his jaw. A loud 'crack' was heard, and the next minute Aoshi was slammed into the wall behind them, blood sliding out of his jaws. As Aoshi shook his head, he aimed to raise his blade, but quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Across the room, Battousai was twirling the kodachi around. Aoshi glared at him, and reached for his other blade, but he had dropped it after the knockout punch. He looked on the floor and saw it, and battousai had seen it too. They both waited a moment, before battousai jumped a moment after Aoshi.  
  
{He'll be more vulnerable after he has just touched the blade - though battousai }  
  
As Aoshi managed to reach the blade, battousai had his foot on the blade itself, and twisted it, letting the hilt be at Battousai's feet. He continued into the kick, sending Aoshi backwards rapidly again, and he clenched neither of the kodachis hitting the wall.  
  
Battousai backed out, and walked out of the room, hearing the distant sounds of the police sirens. He ran in one direction, only to find a group of police. He turned around and saw another. Looking up, he saw numerous cops lunging down at him. He had to battle.  
  
He reached for his blade, and he was alerted to remember that he had dropped the blade at Aoshi's. He sighs a bit, and reaches to punch the nearest cop.  
  
BANG.  
  
As numerous cops fired at him, he was hit only 4 of the almost 100 rounds of shots. He fell down, three shots in his shoulder, and the other a very shallow skim across his forearm. He sighed a bit, and stood up, knowing he was to be caught. He struggled to his feet, only to be shot again.  
  
He fell over unconscious, as the shot hit his knee, and blood spurted from it. As everything went blurry, he saw Aoshi smirking in the distance, and blacked out, losing all sense.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He awoke in a jail, and his blurred eyes detected another figure in the cell. He couldn't see the person, but could tell the person was a bit happy. A cheerful, chiming voice spoke into the silence, breaking the atmosphere of gloominess they were seemingly entombed in.  
  
"Hey there...you okay?"  
  
He wipes the sleep out of his eyes, and looks up at his shoulder, it was bandaged, and most of the pain was gone. He looked down at his knee, to see 5 bullets on the floor just near his knee.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He could see a smile, along with shining white teeth, and the figure rose. She was a girl. As she stepped into the light, she was revealed.  
  
"Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
His jaw dropped, and he quickly brought it back up, shaking his head. He was dreaming. He closed his eyes and reopened them, expecting to be dead or something like that. He shook his deep red hair, and he reopened his cold blue eyes. She was towering over him.  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
He rubbed his head, and sat up. There was but one bed. He thinned his eyes a bit, and walked to the wall, sitting back against it, letting her have the bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She looked away darkly, and stood back a bit.  
  
"It doesn't matter...are you okay?"  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"SHUTTUP!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
Battousai stood up kinda mad, and punched her in the gut, but he refrained from causing her any pain by missing and hitting the wall, causing a large crack to appear.  
  
"At least tell me why you came after me."  
  
"I was mad at Aoshi, and I decided to see why there were so many cops around. I didn't realize they were shooting at you otherwise I would've let you die. It's all your damn fault."  
  
"So basically they thought you were helping me?"  
  
"...Yeah..."  
  
Silence once more. He closes his eyes, his red hair shadowing his bright amber eyes, which seem to pierce the darkness. He reopens them, the suffocating effect of darkness now fading. Standing up, he stretches out, and brushes the red hair out of his hollow eyes. He looks up at her.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...s...sorry..."  
  
"Haha! The infamous battousai, manslayer extraordinaire saying sorry, can't believe it! "  
  
"...shuttup..."  
  
She smirks, and sits back against the wall, grinning to herself.  
  
"You know since we'll be here for some time we should get to know each oth- hey! What are you doing!"  
  
She pointed at him taking out a hidden dagger, and chipping away at the wall. After he had the line thinned. He kicked the bars apart, and stepped out. He offered his hand to kaoru.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
She stepped forward, needing help to jump over the large amount of bars. She fell forward, and landed in Battousai's arms, who instead of retreating, held her tighter closing his eyes. Realizing a moment later what was going on, they quickly let go, and Kaoru brushed her kimono off.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
He nods and mutters a soft your welcome, before strolling off, picking up his katana and sakabatou, both of which were lain on the table. He unsheathed them, and with the blink of an eye, stabbed right through the sleeping guard. Kaoru's eyes widened, and she brought her hands to her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing!"  
  
"It will take longer if they have to take care of a dead body first."  
  
He walked out of the station quickly, dragging Kaoru along. He shrugs it off, and walks away towards his home.  
  
"Battousai? What is your real name?"  
  
He thought for a moment, and nods some, looking up into her eyes softly.  
  
"Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."  
  
Authors Note: this chapter sucks, I ate it while like doing a trillion other things. Its pretty bad ya I know. Anywho...um...if I get a couple of reviews..ill write the next chapter...aiming for 7! Right now I have three. O.o 


	3. The new job

Half Moon  
  
Chapter Three: A new job  
  
A/N: Um. I guess someone wants me to .make Kaoru and Kenshin together? I don't know Nicky, I'll have to look into that =) LoL.  
  
Warning: Um.words?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She shivered slightly, and crossed her arms across her chest, to try to warm herself up.  
  
'Why do winters in Japan have to be so damn cold? ' She thought.  
  
( A/N I know I used the {} for thoughts, but it got sorta annoying so ill use the ' Bear with me here ^-^;; )  
  
Kaoru continued onwards, her fingers growing numb not only with cold, but fear.  
  
'What would happen when she went back to Aoshi? Oh.Aoshi.I didn't meant to save his life.'  
  
She sighed lightly, and growled some, muttering to herself.  
  
" That stupid brat already managed to screw my life up. "  
  
She sighed a bit, and entered Kyoto's main street. Hurrying by, she stopped at Aoshi's residence, and bit her lower lip. Unfolding her arms, she shivered. The air still had the bite of cold in it. She picked up one hand, and slid the door open. She heard the faint sounds of a few words coming from the room.  
  
".Oh Aoshi.you are so.wonderful."  
  
" I'm always here.for.you."  
  
Kaoru stopped dead in her track. One thought crossed her mind, Betrayal. She was out there, getting arrested, and all Aoshi could do was have sex with Misao?  
  
' Grr!! '  
  
Suddenly, Aoshi turned his head on hearing the door creak open. He saw a small, petite figure with ravenous hair, Kaoru. He jumped from the sofa, half his shirt gone. Kaoru's eyes widened.  
  
Aoshi reached out, and grabbed Kaoru's arms.  
  
" Don't touch me! " she snapped.  
  
Aoshi eyed her curiously, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
" Kaoru-san, what's wrong?  
  
" What's wrong?! Ill tell you what's wrong! I go off getting arrested for no reason, am stuck in the freezing cold, and all you can do is, " she took a deep breath at this point swallowing, " fool around with Misao!"  
  
Aoshi looked confused, and then laughed.  
  
" Oh that? That's nothing! You see we - "  
  
" - you stupid bitch, why the hell did I even love you I don't know! Get the hell out of my life, before I slit your throat! "  
  
Aoshi simply stared at her. No one threatened Aoshi, and got away with it. No one.  
  
" Shut the hell up bitch! "  
  
And Aoshi flung himself at her, his kodachi coming up to meet her throat. His ice-cold blue eyes showed no mercy, and she felt the blade hit her throat. But she also felt it stop, and Aoshi fell down to the floor.  
  
Had he tripped? No.someone had interfered.  
  
Aoshi got up quickly, and searched the room. He eyed the stranger, in the doorway, who had a sword up to Kaoru's throat, horizontally. So that's why he didn't hit her.  
  
Battousai stepped up, and thinned his hollow amber eyes at Aoshi, as he stood looking up at Aoshi.  
  
" Aoshi Kastsagari. I never thought you'd stoop so low as to take the life from someone who cherishes you dearly, let alone a woman. "  
  
" I."  
  
There was a bit of silence for a moment, before Misao jumped over the sofa, with no shirt on. Her cheerful voice chimed through the deathly silence.  
  
" Hiya guys! "  
  
Kaoru glared up at Aoshi, who had a sweat drop slide down his face. She spat in his face " Liar! "  
  
Misao stepped clearly into view, and they noticed that half of Aoshi's shirt was wrapped around her. There was something red seeping through the clothing.  
  
Blood.and lots of it.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Aoshi, confused. Aoshi returned a glare at her, before his ice-cold blue eyes fixed them upon Misao. A hand went up into the air, before sliding down Misao's arm, which held much blood as well. She winced and looked up at Aoshi, a look of pure pain dwelling deep within her skin surfacing and shining as though a light through her eyes.  
  
" Aoshi-san."  
  
Aoshi reached out and caught her, just as she collapsed, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her body remained still, before a cough was heard, and blood spilled down her front.  
  
" She was shot.in the stomach.and in the arm. One bullet scratched a vein and her lung, so she has trouble breathing.and she bleeds."  
  
Kaoru put a hand up to her mouth, her eyes wide.  
  
" Battousai.get out of here.you are unwanted."  
  
" Why? "  
  
" I said leave! "  
  
He grunted, before pulling the blade back into his sheath with a small click. He let his hakama flow a bit as he opened the door, snow now pouring onto the streets. Battousai smirked, and left, the cold air around him showing no competition to the coldness in his eyes.  
  
His blue eyes traveled back to the long tresses of hair that had been flowing when he opened the door, belonging to Kaoru. He tilted his head in amusement, and nodded some, wondering how it would feel to slice open her arm, and see how much love she could hold then.  
  
Oh how the urge to hurt such a delicate woman..  
  
But was that really what he was thinking about.?  
  
Or was it just a cover -up?  
  
Battousai shook his head, the long red hair flying from his face. He headed back to his own home, and sat down upon a sofa, taking out a sheath from his belt. He leaned it against his shoulder, and sat upright on the sofa, bowing his head forward, and letting his hair fall back over his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin awoke with a start, shaking the sleep out of his eyes. He groggily looked around his room, thoroughly confused. He closed his eyes for a moment, and reopened them perfectly normal. His cold blue eyes traveled over his room as to detect nothing missing.  
  
After confirming that nothing had been stolen, he stretched out, and walked to the shower, taking a quick one. He came out, his wet red hair sticking to his shoulders and cheek. He couldn't tie up the ponytail just yet. He walked towards the kitchen, to make some green tea. His dark blue hakama slid loosely around his body.  
  
He poured himself a cup of green tea, and sipped it, before spitting it out. Something was wrong with it. He instead poured himself a cup of black coffee, and added a little bit of milk and sugar, but not much. He drank the coffee slowly, and then poured water over the sink. He headed to his sofa, and noticed a notice there.  
  
As he walked to the sofa, he picked up the notice, and read it. It was a new job. He quirked an eyebrow and thought to himself some, as he stood up perfectly straight. He put the sheath back against his hakama, the belt tying around it. He walked outside, not bringing his sakabatou for once. He headed towards a rather tiny and unnoticeable building just a mile from his own home. After a few minutes of walking he walked inside the building, and looked around.  
  
A young man with a white bandana around his head was sitting by a dark staircase. The day was indeed a dark and cloudy day. He walked towards him, and his cold blue eyes met his brown eyes.  
  
The rather tall figure stood up, towering over Kenshin. He raised a fist, and sent it straight to Kenshin's face, who easily dodged the blow, and brought out his own hilt to smash into the gut of the man standing before him, who got hit, and was sent flying back into a wall but he stood up again. Any normal man hit by that blow would have been unconscious.  
  
" Well, you are indeed the true Battousai, I just had to check. "  
  
A cold voice responded, emitting itself from Kenshin's throat. " Shut up and give me the damn job. "  
  
" Feisty aren't we? " Was the cool response from the taller figure.  
  
The figure turned to the wall, and pulled off a white jacket-like piece of clothing, and wrapped it around his bandaged chest. He stepped into the light that was emitted from a rather tiny candle on the nearby wall.  
  
The light illuminated a skinny yet long face, with brown hair to match his perfectly brown eyes. He was much taller than kenshin, and his pants stopped short of a few inches above his ankles, which were bandaged. He wore black shoes, and had a toothpick in his mouth.  
  
" The names Sagara. Sagara Sanouske.and your job is her. "  
  
He holds up a framed picture of a woman, with ravenous black hair, and blue eyes. Very warm blue eyes at that. The woman was wearing a purple flowered kimono.  
  
" Her name is Kamiya Kaoru and your job is to kidnap her. Do not hurt her until further instructions are given; understand? "  
  
A smirk passed Kenshin's lips as his eyes lit up, coldly.  
  
" Of course I won't hurt her.at least not yet. "  
  
A/N: Wow what a boring chapter. Next one will be MUCH better I promise!! Also, if you don't mind leaving some ideas.I would greatly appreciate it. Should I make Kaoru and Kenshin fall in love? or should I wait a while? Well tell me all about it, bye! 


	4. Broken

Half moon  
  
Chapter four: Broken  
  
A/N Dove-Chan is such a cool write check out her story Dark. And review on her story she's awesome ^-^ any who. Um.I said this chapter would be good.well I hope it is @. @  
  
And away we go!  
  
Warning: I'm a duck  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin had left Sano's so-called home. Heading to his own, his plot began to arise within him, as his eyes carefully traveled over the scenery around him. He wouldn't be able to kidnap Kaoru if she was still staying at Aoshi's.  
  
He looks around some more, thinking hard.  
  
' How will I get her?'  
  
He continued onwards, his new boots, replacing his sandals, pressing against the snow. The footprints in the snow led him all the way back to his home, which he slid open and then shut. He walked slowly over to his room, and laid down on the futon. Staring up at his ceiling for a bout half an hour, he suddenly sat up, his eyes wide with glee.  
  
" I've got it."  
  
He walked over to the bathroom, and reached up his scarred fingers, playing with his high ponytail. He let it slide down, creating a frame of hair around his face, hiding his face completely, he pulled the pony back once more but makes it low, against his shoulder. He smirked, closing his eyes, and then focusing them.  
  
' If I come to her differently.'  
  
He reopened his eyes, a bright violet, and he smiled lightly to himself. He shook his head some, and changes his clothes. He searched through his drawer for something other than a dark blue and black hakama. He sees something different.  
  
' This kimono.A gift from my " father ". Well it did come in handy. '  
  
He put the pink, although he likes to call it light red, kimono on. The white bottom called for sandals, so he had no choice but to put on a pair of sandals.  
  
He walked outside, knowing she'd notice his cross-shaped scar. So how to hide THAT? Simple. He walked over to a nearby corner store, and halted. Wait why did he need to hide it? Would she really notice?  
  
Yes she would.well than.  
  
He walked inside the store, and his jaw almost dropped to the floor in surprise. He looked over at the food section of the store. There she was, standing there her hands interlocked at her waist, holding a small basket in her hands, the ravenous black hair sliding over her cheeks as she bent over to pick up a can of tea mix. Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin smirked, and walked over to her carefully taking a different, less arrogant and more polite stride. He cleared his voice, and talked in a manner much unlike his own, the cold harshness from his voice gone.  
  
" Hello Miss."  
  
She looks up at him, thoroughly confused. She gave him a sarcastic and fake smile.  
  
" Hello sir?"  
  
" I couldn't help but notice your wonderful kimono, so wonderful and beautiful; it fits your face perfectly, that it does. "  
  
She began to blush, her eyes traveling over his red hair. She looked down his kimono, and then to his face again. This time she noticed something different.  
  
'A cross-shaped scar.?'  
  
" Arigatou.Do I know you?"  
  
" No, but let me introduce myself. My name is Shinta, that it is."  
  
" Well Mr. Shinta, my name is Kaoru."  
  
" That is a beautiful name Miss Kaoru. "  
  
She began blushing furiously. She looked away, and then she noticed that he was staring at her.  
  
" May I help you with something? "  
  
" I wish to know if you would like to have lunch with me. "  
  
" Oh but.Sir, Mr. Shinta, I don't even know you.Gomen. I can't.."  
  
" Are you sure..? "  
  
" Hai.Gomen nasai."  
  
'It's not working.crap.'  
  
She nodded, and began shuffling away, when Kenshin thought for a moment. Without another sound, he walked out of the store. His eyes flashed an ice- cold blue but they reverted back to their bright purple. As he walked up the street, he was not noticeable as the notorious (B.I.G ^-^ LoL j/p) Battousai (In gear ^_^ okay ill shut up).  
  
As he continued onwards, out of the corner of his eyes he caught numerous women staring at him, and he smirked. He reached his home, and collapsed onto his bed. He took a look around his home and noticed a newspaper lying near the door. He got up, sighing heavily, and picked it up. A sudden look of glee passed his eyes. The newspaper's front-page report said:  
  
Shinsen-Gumi's new recruit!  
  
Top fighter, and lead assassin Shinomori Aoshi has joined the Shinsen-gumi. Aoshi and his girlfriend, Makimachi Misao will be joining him in this group. The Oni-wabban group will be a part of the Shinsen-Gumi, and today Mr. Aoshi and Ms. Makimachi will be heading over to the Shinsen-gumi headquarters for a meeting. Be on the alert!  
  
' So she'll be alone. Simple enough.'  
  
He changed back into his normal black and blue clothes, pulling his hair back up into his original high ponytail. He puts his black boots on as well, and yawns some, rubbing his eyes. He checked the time, noticing the dimming sky outside. 5 o'clock.  
  
He walked outside, and notices the empty streets and chuckled lightly to himself, a slight breeze playing his hair, causing it to pass over his coldly etched face. He waited outside, watching everyone pass by him quickly, as they were quite afraid of the notorious (I don't make the same stupid joke twice.wait.yes I do ^-^) Battousai.  
  
As he let the hours pass him by, he watched as a romantic couple began cuddling up to each other, and as a little boy whined for some ice cream. He also noticed a family who seemed to be distressed about where to eat for lunch, and he noticed one really pretty girl that walked by. However, he wasn't there to be checking out hot girls and stuff like THAT, no he was to finish off his job, and get his damned money, which he didn't receive for his previous mission since it wasn't completed.  
  
As night finally fell, and the clock approached about 11 o'clock, he put the katana, leaving his sakabatou at his home. He had it carefully placed on a nearby shelf, and he walked out just holding his katana in his hakama. He walked out, the streetlights lighting up, but as he passed each light, he took his katana out, slicing out each light bulb, until all the streetlights were out.  
  
Finally, he headed up the street, and reached the main square, heading the same direction as he had done before. He stopped in front of their rather tiny home, and he closed his eyes, letting the red hair fall over his eyes, shadowing them, causing him to be entombed in a field of darkness, as his eyes were all that light up the area. He listened, and heard the sound of a single person pacing the area.  
  
He slid open the door, and realized instantly that he was wrong. Aoshi had hired a few guards to keep her company. She looked up immediately, but saw no one, as the second Kenshin had entered and sensed the guards, he slammed his katana into the wall, destroying all the electricity in the house. All that lit the tiny house was a small candle Kaoru held.  
  
Kenshin immediately rushed through each guard, blood filling the air, the smell of blood staining the air. As he finished off all of the 4 guards, who had all been but pathetic fools who probably knew nothing of the art of fighting, he looked over at Kaoru cleaning his blade.  
  
As he walked over to him a hiss escaped her mouth, and she held a bokken in her hands. A bokken was going to beat the great Battousai the Manslayer? How pathetic she was. He quickly flicked his blade forward, and sliced the bokken in half before continuing onwards, his blade up to her throat.  
  
" Who are you? "  
  
" Don't remember your old friend Shinta? "  
  
Her eyes widened as she reached up a hand to punch him, but he quickly ducked, and she growled some while withdrawing her hand, her hand skimmed his face and felt the cross-shaped scar.  
  
" Bat-Himura? "  
  
" Good. At least now you know me. "  
  
He quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her from the house before continuing. However, she wasn't going to go so easily. She slammed her elbow back into his gut, and he winced, not expecting such a harsh hit.  
  
He staggered backwards, and she quickly took this opportunity to run, taking a sharp turn and going in the opposite direction. He growled, and looked as she ran off. He jumped up onto the top of Aoshi's house, and began following her jumping from house to house.  
  
She stopped about 5 blocks away, panting for breath. She looked behind her and saw no trace of a single soul, so she took this moment to take a breather. Battousai smirked, having been waiting for her on this rooftop for almost a minute. He did a back flip off of the roof, and landed quietly, soundlessly, behind her.  
  
He brought the blade up to the back of her neck, and prodded her neck gently. She turned around instantly, and her eyes widened in horror, but she had no time to scream, as he put his fingers up to her lips.  
  
" I will not hurt you.if you just follow me. I promise. "  
  
She nodded silently, and as he turned around putting away his blade, she punched him in the back of the head, and he turned around, furious.  
  
" What was that for! I'll kill you! "  
  
" There, we are even. "  
  
He grabber her by the arm and took off to his home at such a high speed he realized only half way there that she was dragging on the ground very slightly, but somewhat keeping up. He stopped, and picked her up fully, and continued onwards without a word.  
  
Stopping at his home, he put her down near the sofa, and closed the door.  
  
"You won't be able to get out."  
  
" Oh yeah? Why not? "  
  
" Because I have set up my home so that there's no way out of it, unless I enter the pass code on the alarm system. "  
  
" Oh really? And where is this system? "  
  
" In my head. "  
  
" Now get to bed. Or are you hungry? "  
  
" I'm fine. " She said coolly. She had no intention of taking any help from him, and as much as possible she was going to keep to herself.  
  
Kaoru walked to the room that Kenshin was pointing to. As she slid the door open, she slammed it shut, and then she laid down on the futon.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but stay up most of the night thinking. What was he supposed to do to entertain her? How long was he to keep her? What would she look like in a blue kimono? Whoa. Why was he thinking about that?  
  
He waited sitting on the sofa for most of the night, before dozing off into dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bright light. What?  
  
It was shining. What?  
  
He reached up with his hand to try and grab it, but it moved so swiftly, out of his reach. Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, he sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he awoke, he saw that his blade was hovering in midair right in front of his face.  
  
Completely confused, he reached out his hand to grab it, but it pulled farther from his grasp. Too bright. The light was way too bright.  
  
Why?  
  
Suddenly, his eyes widened to their fullest, finally completely awakening from his short nap. In front of him stood Kaoru, the blade grasped in her shaking hands. The blade was pointed at his throat, and a nervous voice spoke up to break the silence.  
  
" Kenshin set me free and I won't kill you. "  
  
" Are you directing a death threat at me, the Battousai? "  
  
" I sure am. "  
  
" You must be mistaken. You realize that it's so easy to kill you correct? "  
  
" I could say the same to you. I don't think you should talk about killing me when you're in the position you are in right now. "  
  
" Oh really? "  
  
Kenshin reached out two hands, and grasped the two sides of the blade. His hands found themselves with horridly deep gashes in them, purple blood flowing freely from his hands, and dripping down onto the floor. His eyes were set and determined, however they were a warm blue.  
  
Kaoru was taken aback. She froze, not believing what he had just done. He probably wouldn't be able to hold a blade for a very long time. She began to let go of the blade, when she saw him clench tighter on the blade, his eyes wincing as he stepped forward.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, and her voice cried out as she dropped the blade and rushed forward at him, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
" Kenshin!! " she yelled.  
  
His eyes began to fade in and out, as his vision became slightly blurred. He dropped the blade, and he saw his hands and wrist, which were both cut up badly. He shook his head, confused feeling a bit dizzy. With a rush of dizziness, he fell over, but he never hit the ground.  
  
Kaoru's arms reached out and grabbed him just before he fell, and she pulled him over to the sofa, ripping off a large section of her kimono, causing it to fall short of her chest. She wrapped his hands in them.  
  
" Kenshin are you okay? "  
  
When she heard no response, she looked at him worried, and it hit her. He had slit his wrists by accident. Her eyes widened in terror, as tears began streaming her cheeks.  
  
" Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! "  
  
She continuously said this, and then slouched his arms over her shoulder, and walked to the door, opening it. However, it wouldn't budge, and merely stayed stubbornly shut. She turned around to kenshin, whispering.  
  
" Kenshin what's the password? "  
  
" I'm alright. "  
  
" Now your not! What's the damn password? "  
  
However, before he could respond the door opened, and a young lady walked in, sweeping Kenshin from Kaoru's arms. Kaoru stood there, completely confused.  
  
" Who are you? Give kenshin back! "  
  
" Why do you want him? "  
  
" He's hurt! "  
  
" He kidnapped you, why do you want to help him? "  
  
" Um. " Kaoru looked away blushing.  
  
" Look, I'm his girlfriend and I can take care of him. My name is Yukishiro Tomoe. "  
  
Kaoru froze. Kenshin had a girlfriend?!  
  
A/N: It's a little better huh? I guess it's a bit more obvious that Kaoru likes and has liked Kenshin? Don't ask why ill elaborate later. R/R without enough reviews I wont write the next chapter! Don't forget to check out Dove-Chan's story, Dark! It rules! =D 


	5. Savior

Half Moon  
  
Chapter five: Savior  
  
A/N: Sorry, I really haven't updated in such a long time. I was in California, so I really couldn't do anything. I came back and realized I forgot about this fanfic. Well, I have an idea, that will make the story a lot more juicy, considering I have HUGE writers block. On to the story!!  
  
Warning: Rape scene.kinda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she looked around, her surroundings became clearer and clearer through the continuous rain that was pounding on her cold white skin. She shivered slightly, her hair tangling up beside her eyes, making it nearly impossible to see. She moved up her hand to her hair, and pulled it back, in vain, as it simply slid forward.  
  
She hated her stubborn hair, which ceased every opportunity it could get to annoy her. She, once more, and for the last time as well, brushed her hair back, and it hooked behind her ear for a couple of seconds, before falling back into her face. Rolling her eyes, she took a few steps down the lonely alley. Seeing a light, she reached out to the door. The glass showed her small fragile, 9 year-old body, which seemed nearly ghostly amidst the cold rain.  
  
She opened the door to her tiny home, which was set in back of a large bar. However, the exact moment she opened the door, she was sprayed with a red liquid. She sniffed the air, and smelt blood, which had stained her purple kimono. Looking up, she saw nearly 50 bodies sprawled along the bar, most missing body parts, or having blood ooze out of her neck.  
  
Her eyes jammed open in panic, looking around and seeing her father with a blade through his shoulder, sliding down the bar stool. She broke into tears, as she ran to his side, not noticing the 7 swordsman, which remained at the doors side, their bloodstained katanas held high above their head, as if to dive into a strike.  
  
Her father, gasping, reached up a hand to Kaoru, and pulled her small fragile face down roughly. He leaned his head up, his eyes jamming open as he reached up his mouth to her ear, and whispered a single word before, falling back onto the wood ground, dead.  
  
" Run! "  
  
Only then did she notice that he had a tiny dagger embedded into his neck, and she cried; so hard that she nearly lost consciousness. Her mother, creaking open the back door, gently whispered for her to come in. However, Kaoru's tears of sorrow for her dead father drowned her mother's command out.  
  
The assassins, with their cloaked bodies, lunged forwards, all 7 of them at once. Two lunged to the left, two lunged right, two lunged forward, and one merely jumped up, forward.  
  
The left and right assassins slammed through the walls, cornering the young woman, who was standing in the middle of the room. The two assassins slammed through the door, and went around her, skidding to a halt and turning as they reached the back door. The last landed in front, smirking.  
  
She stood there, quivering in her purple kimono. Young Kaoru stopped crying, and turned around, the light finally shining on her face. She was extremely beautiful, and looked much better than her mother did, even through the age difference. She peeped her head through a hole in the wall, and saw what she didn't expect or ever want to see.  
  
On the middle of the floor, her mother was laid, naked, on the floor. The 7 men seemed to be taking turns on sucking different parts of her body. Her eyes jammed open in panic, as she turned around and ran full speed away from her mother.  
  
One of the assassins, noticing her presence, gave a small smirk, and lunged after her, tackling her very hard to the ground. She laid there crying, while the man smirked, and licked his lips.  
  
" Well, well, well. You're a pretty one. "  
  
" Don't hurt me! " came the response between her sobs.  
  
" Oh I think ill have fun with you." the man whispered his hands trailing to untie her obi.  
  
Gently tugging on it, he pulled it loose, and reached his hand to unfold her kimono, when he fell back, his eyes rolled back into his head the same way as her father did. It took a few moments for a large slash to appear on his neck, causing blood to spurt, and two calm hands pulled the small girl away, while the other 6 assassins, killing off the woman they had been raping, ran out into the main room.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out, all candles being sliced by a katana. The smell of fresh blood stenched the air, as a figure moved towards each of the 6 assassins. Suddenly, two more hands picked up the young girl and carried her outside. As the double glass doors opened, a small bell rang from above them.  
  
She looked up at the figure, and saw the right side of his handsome face, along with red hair. That was all that was visible, because he nodded, and ran off, leaving her alone in the rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru woke up the next morning, sighing sadly. She had the nightmare of the night she lost both her parents, and she sniffed. She wiped her tear- stained cheek gently, and staggered to the door. Stiffening up, she turned around, and walked back, to the bed once more. She sighed sadly, and made sure the door was closed before pulling something from the sleeve of her kimono. It was a scrawled note, which she had received at the Dojo she stayed at when she was nearly 10 years old.  
  
It read:  
  
' Hey, I know you've had a hard time, but just pull through. '  
  
- Savior -  
  
She sighed sadly. She had always wondered who this man could possibly be. She even forgot what he looked like, all she could remember was red hair. Then again, she knew several people with red hair. There was also the fact that they could have used dye.  
  
It seemed she would never find her savior. She walked back to the bathroom, which was right next to her closet, and took a quick bath, and changed into a light green colored kimono. It reminded her of her spring, and she smiled.  
  
She sat down on the bed, not wanting to face Kenshin. She had slit both his wrists, and thought that he could be single at the same time. She really did need a lover, she felt so left out. At this point, anyone would do. Even Kenshin.who at least had looks, and a rough attitude to go along with it. Scowling she sighed and closed her eyes, positioned on her pillow.  
  
A quiet voice spoke up from a corner of her dark room, as she had only one window, which she had closed the curtains, leaving her room in near total darkness, although it was daytime. She lit a candle, and illuminated the face of Kenshin, with soft violet eyes. She was taken aback, and simply hid under the covers. Reading her note once more, she reached to put the note back into her sleeve, but the covers ripped open, and a smiling Kenshin very gently, and softly, tugged the note from her.  
  
" Give it back you dirty filthy cheating slob! "  
  
Kenshin smiled amusedly and his violet eyes scanned the letter, before looking back up at her. His eyes played a soft blue glint to them, reflecting off a layer of happiness.  
  
" So you DID get my note, I was hoping I hadn't sent it to someone else."  
  
" What are you talking about, I got this note ove- "  
  
" Over ten years ago? At the Kamiya Dojo? After someone saved you from an attack of 7 assassins, and your mother raped? Oh yeah, I remember that.she was quite pretty. But you really did have a LOT more looks than she did, trust me. "  
  
All this time Kaoru stood there frozen, utterly shocked. She couldn't move, and her brain had stopped working, as did her heart. She simply sat there, staring into Kenshin's blue eyes, searching for the truth, and finding nothing but what he had just revealed.  
  
Kenshin smiled, and sat down beside her. And he smiled, sitting just to her right.  
  
" I saw you fidgeting in your sleep.are you okay? Does it still haunt you..? "  
  
She couldn't think of what to say. Why was he being so nice? As if reading her mind, he answered it without her needing to ask.  
  
" Are you surprised by my personality? "  
  
She nodded.  
  
" Well.. You have never met my true personality.the one that's shielded by the fearsome Battousai. You see, this is who I really am."  
  
He took her hand in his, and smiled gently gripping it. She squeezed his hand in response, and lightened up. He leaned forward, and gently kissed her on the lips, his eyes closing as their lips made contact. She mimicked him, and pulled him onto her, and his arms found their way down to her waist, as their kiss deepened.  
  
Suddenly, and with a loud bang, the door was opened, and Tomoe waltzed in, smiling. She saw Kenshin with Kaoru on the ground, and her eyes widened. Tears began to flow from her soft eyes, and she turned on foot, and ran out of his home, crying.  
  
' Oh shit. ' kenshin thought.  
  
A/N: Reviews! Reviews! Review more and ill write more, but this is where ill end it if I don't get reviews..Adios ^_^ 


End file.
